


A New Friend?

by queenditto



Series: Hannah Drabbles [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Attempted Kidnapping, Balloons, Cute Kids, Drabble, OC, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenditto/pseuds/queenditto
Summary: Hannah (OC) has some fun with a Drifloon





	A New Friend?

Today Hannah managed to be sneaky. She usually couldn’t escape her nanny’s diligent watch, but she had practiced being as quiet as a Greninja. Now she was free! She ran to the flower-filled field next to the manor, her favourite place to run around and play. She noticed a purple balloon floating towards her. It warbled as its thin tendrils wrapped themselves around her wrist. Hannah giggled as her feet left the ground, she was flying!

“Hannah!” Her nanny yelled out, startling the Pokemon. She landed on the grass with a soft thump, sad as her new friend drifted away.


End file.
